Forest of Memories
by Hyruler
Summary: Seven years after the events of Ocarina of Time, Link has returned to Hyrule from Termina, and is still searching for Navi. He finds hope of finding her in the form of another blue fairy.


LEGEND OF ZELDA: FOREST OF MEMORIES

Long ago, in the kingdom of Hyrule, the land was plunged into darkness. An evil king had come from the desert and taken over the kingdom of Hyrule. He ruled the land with an iron fist and plunged it into poverty. The city was abandoned and all that was left was the wind. The wind traveled far and wide, and pulled with it a legend. A legend of a courageous hero who would come to save Hyrule. This legend followed the wind for seven years. The legend nearly faded, and then it came true. A courageous hero garbed in green clothing, riding a horse with hair as red as flames, rode in and faced the evil king in combat. With the help of his fairy, he was able to defeat the evil force and free the land of Hyrule from poverty. Sadly, this is a tale that no one remembers. The wind could carry legends for millennia, but could not carry it back. This hero was a hero of time. He returned to the past and relived his seven years he missed. He spent most of his time searching for a long lost friend. This search took him to a continent called Termina. Here he would save the world again from an evil child taken over by the dark desires of a mask. Sadly, the boy still did not find his friend. He returned to his home land of Hyrule, and has lived there for the last seven years.

Across the vast fields of Hyrule the trees began to grow leaves. The grass was a bright green, and the water was flowing smoothly. There was no mistaking it. Spring had finally arrived after a harsh winter. The land had been peaceful for many years. It had survived a long war five years ago and was living in peace with neighboring countries. In the large market of Hyrule town, a horse with dark red hair was tied up in front of a blacksmith's store. Inside there was only one man. A tall, skinny, blonde haired man of about eighteen years of age wearing a green tunic and a peculiarly long hat was leaning against a wall near the front door, arms crossed and an impatient look on his face. "Hey," he said loudly to the blacksmith, diligently working, "how much longer is that sword going to take? I'm in a hurry." The blacksmith turned to him, his beard covered in soot. "It'll be ready when it's ready, just relax, this takes time." At this the man's look got angrier "I don't have time to waste, hurry up!" the blacksmith stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at the man. "Who are you to tell me to hurry up?" at this the man got off of the wall and walked up to the counter, putting his arms on it. "I'm Link, now hurry up." When he said this, the blacksmith's look turned from annoyed to amusement, and he let out a booming laugh. "Oh-ho-ho! You're the guy who tells those crazy stories of imaginary lands." It seemed as though the further into the conversation he got, the angrier Link got, slamming his fist down on the table he proclaimed, "I'm not making up any damn stories, Termina is real!" The blacksmith laid a sword on the table. Its hilt shined bright bronze with the guard curving up on either side. Link picked up the sword, looked at it in the light, and then sheathed it on his back. "Hey," exclaimed the blacksmith, throwing a camera in his direction, "if this place is so real, bring back a picture, then I'll believe you." Link pocketed the small camera and left out the front door. Untying the horse from the pole, he mounted it and rode out of town in the direction of the forest.

He stopped at the entrance. "Stay here Epona, I'll be back soon" he said, tying her to a pole. Link walked into the forest and came upon a small town; it was a town of a child tribe, the Kokiri, guarded by the powerful spirit of the Deku tree. Without paying any notice, he walked to a wall near the edge of the village and began climbing the wall, supporting himself on some strong vines as he climbed. Once he got to the top, he made his way over to a cave which appeared to be the entrance to a forest. To the right of the cave was a sign reading in big letters, "LOST WOODS." Link entered without a second thought. He navigated the forest expertly, but was darting his eyes around as if looking for something. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small blue orb of light with wings, he turned his head, and the scared creature ran away as soon as Link turned his head. Link pursued the creature, keeping his eyes closely on it as he came to a small brush of land. There he saw an oddity. It was a village full of the small creatures. They all stopped and stared at Link. He knew what these creatures were. They were fairies. One fairy, a bright orange one, approached Link. "Greetings," he said, "what is it that you are looking for here?" Link looked at him for a moment and then came out, "I'm looking for a blue fairy named Navi, have you seen her?" the fairy back up in surprise for a second. "Oh, I see," he said, "so you are the one Navi told us to wait for. Her brother, Chase, is off in the east, find him; he will lead you to Navi." Link thanked the fairy and began walking. In the middle of an open field he found the bright blue fairy he had be chasing. "Excuse me," he said to the fairy, "I'm looking for a fairy named Chase." The fairy made a motion as if looking up at him, and in a timid voice he said, "Umm, I'm Chase." Link smiled. "So you can take me to Navi?" at this the fairy perked his wings and started flying toward a cave. "Follow me." Link walked closely behind him to this cave. Examining it, he saw that a Triforce was inscribed above it. "This is the tunnel of past. It's one of three trials to the forest of memories, where my sister is waiting for you Link." Without hesitation, Link started walking into the cave. "Wait," Chase said. But before Link could hear him out, he began to feel very drowsy. He fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he was no longer in the tunnel of past. Instead, he was at the shore of a lake. He got up and looked around. Link couldn't believe his eyes. He was inside the great Deku tree. "Hey!" said a familiar voice. Link got up suddenly and turned around to see a navy blue fairy floating in front of him. "N-Navi?" he looked in the water. What he saw staring back at him was an 11 year old boy. He was a kid again. "Come on Link," Navi said, "we have to save the great Deku tree." Suddenly, Link realized why this was called the tunnel of past. He was back in the great Deku Tree, just as he had been years ago, about to fight the curse he was taken over by. Getting up, Link turned and began walking toward a large door. When he walked in, the door slammed shut behind him. Rustling sounds could be heard from the ceiling, when Link looked up, and there, on the ceiling, was a large eye staring back at him. It was the Queen Gohma. The large spider-like creature came falling to the ground and let out a loud shriek. It came rushing at Link with fervor. Thinking quickly, Link got out of the way, and the vicious creature rammed itself into the wall. While it was disoriented, Link quickly pulled out his slingshot and prepared to fire. When the queen turned around to charge again, Link fired without hesitation directly at her yellow eye. He struck the eye dead on in the pupil, and the beast writhed in pain, eye now red from the pain. Taking this opportunity, Link pulled the sword from his back, got a running start, and jumped, driving his sword as hard as he could into the eye of the creature. Smiling in victory. But he didn't have much time to smile before he fell unconscious on the ground.

When he woke up again, he was back in the tunnel of past. Getting up, he continued walking. "How many?" he said. Chase floated next to him. Without asking anything, he replied "three in each tunnel." Before Link could ask more, he fell unconscious again.

When he woke up this time, he could hear a strange but familiar dark laugh. He got up and looked around. Right in front of him, floating in the air, was a boy who resembled a scarecrow, wearing a scary purple mask. Link knew this boy as the skull kid. A purple fairy was floating next to him. Behind him was the moon, plummeting slowly toward the earth. Link had a light blue ocarina in his hand and, almost instinctively, played a familiar song. At this, the ground shook. Four large giants, all the color red, resembling heads with arms and legs sticking out of them. They let out a yell and then put their hands out, repelling the oncoming moon. They held the moon in place. While the evil skull kid was distracted, Link fired an arrow at him. It struck him dead on in the stomach, and he fell to the ground. Almost immediately after the skull kid hit the ground, Link started falling unconscious. As he fell unconscious, he turned his head, and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a navy blue blur. 'N-Navi?' he thought to himself.

When he woke he was back in the cave in his adult body. "One more time." Link didn't even notice chase standing over him as he got up, and he started running. Finally, near the end of the tunnel, he fell unconscious.

When he woke up, he was in a chamber of multiply changing colors. He didn't have much time to establish where he was before a whip like object flew at him. He evaded it just in time and turned to see a creature with a devilish head, whip like arms, and the evil mask he had seen before as the torso. Link recognized where he was immediately. This was Majora's Wrath. Link reached for his sword in the sheath on his back, but it wasn't there! As he was reaching, Link got hit by Wrath's whip arm and careened into the wall. He had no choice; he had to run and try to remember where his sword was. It should have been easy for Link, having been through this fight already. But it wasn't. He was hit with almost every attack. Scratches and cuts covered his body. He didn't understand why he was taking so much damage when he knew what the evil creature would do. And that's when he realized it. He was a step behind. He remembered now. Looking up at a nearby wall, his sword was embedded in the wall. Now that he had his head straight, Link repeated his strategy. Taunting the creature, Link got it to fire its whip directly into the wall. Thinking quickly, Link grabbed his sword out of the wall by using the whip arm as a lift. Link hit the ground on his feet, sword in hand. Wrath howled out in anger, striking Link again with his whip-like arm. Link deftly dodged the attack and, thinking quickly, he jumped on the arm while it was stuck in the wall and began running up the length of it. Wrath's other arm came at him at an intense speed, but Link was still too quick for the creature, he jumped over it and continued running. He raised his sword high and drove it deep into the skull of majora's wrath. Green blood exploded in all directions as the creature let out a deafening scream of pain. Link dislodged his sword and jumped off the creature's arm. Unfortunately for him, he began to give in to the hypnotic effect of the tunnel. Before his eyes closed, Link could see a navy blue fairy hiding behind a wall. There was no mistaking it. Navi had been watching him.

Link woke, once again, in the tunnel of past. He walked out into a field and saw that another identical tunnel was waiting in front of him; he could also see that it was noon. "Let's stop for lunch chase." Chase made a grunt of agreement and Link sat down. He took a sandwich out of his backpack and cut it in half. He put one half away and started eating the sandwich. He also took a bottle of milk from his pack. The bottle read "Lon Lon Ranch." Link drank half of the bottle and sealed it shut again. Once he was done eating, he took a quick rest and thought about what had just happened. When he was done thinking, he got up and walked towards the tunnel. He stopped in front of it. "So what's this one called?" Chase came to his side. "The tunnel of present." He replied. Link took a step forward, but then stopped and took a step back. The tunnel started moving in a wave motion. It split into two identical tunnels in front of Link's eyes. "Which one do we take?" chase asked. Link looked from one tunnel to the other. He couldn't see anything different about the two, that is, until Link looked at the Triforces inscribed on the top of them. It was faint, but the Triforce on the tunnel to the right had the bottom right triangle etched in further than the other two. Link immediately knew what was going on. He pointed to the one on the right. "This way." Without another word, he started walking into the tunnel. Chase followed nervously behind him. Link walked for some time, not falling unconscious, but also not seeing the end of the tunnel. Finally, after about five minutes, he fell to the ground.

When he woke up he was floating in the water again. With one difference. The walls around him were not wood, they were limestone. He was in the water temple hidden beneath Lake Hylia. He swam to a door, his faithful fairy floating near his head. Link was about to open the door when he stopped. 'Who?' he thought to himself. 'Who did I fight in the water temple?' Link's eyes widened. He knew the answer almost immediately. Navi floated over next to him. "Something wrong Link?" she asked. Link shook his head and opened the door. Inside was a strange room. There appeared to be no walls, just white space traveling on forever. There was water filling the floor up to halfway up his shins. A tree stood on the only high ground in the middle of the room, on the other side of it a single door. Link ignored the tree and walked right to the door. He stopped at it and unsheathed his sword. He turned around just in time to clash swords with his opponent. "hmph. I didn't expect you to be so alert." He said. Link had no look of surprise on his face, he knew this enemy well. The sword he had clashed with was a direct copy of his own sword, similar to the sword he had in real life, but the one in his hand right now had a purple shining hilt with a red jewel. Holding the other sword, with an identical black hilt, a gray shining crystal embedded in it, was an evil doppelganger. Link jumped away, lifting his sword in an attack stance. His clone did the same. There were very subtle differences between the two. Where Link had blonde hair, this one had hair light gray. His tunic was black; the Triforce on his shield was upside down. His eyes, opposed to Link's blue, were blood red. Under his left eye was a tattoo of an upside down purple triangle. He smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Link. Or at least, it will be," he said, an evil smile filling his face, "once I get rid of the competition." Link said nothing in response. "fine, have it your way," he said, suddenly, he disappeared and appeared right in front of Link, about to strike, "it's more fun to skip to the battle." Link evaded the stab and saw an opening; he took a quick pace to the left and moved behind him. Sword ready, he was about to strike, when he heard a strangely familiar, yet more masculine voice of Navi saying, "Link, look out!" without thinking, Link stopped his movement. Big mistake. This was not the voice of Navi, but of a dark purple fairy. The evil Link turned around and delivered a heavy blow to Link's shoulder. Link rolled away, holding his shoulder in pain. "Thanks Ivan" dark Link said to the fairy. "Hmph, it's no fun if I win because you mix up our fairies, tell you what, just call me dark," he said, he gripped his sword maliciously, "but just as a place holder." Link tore the sleeve off his white undershirt, dipped it in the water that was turning red from the blood coming out of his shoulder, and tied it skillfully around the wound, constricting the blood flow. Getting up slowly, he sheathed his sword, pulling another weapon out of his backpack. It was the hook-shot, a medieval spring loaded grappling hook with a spike on the end. He pointed it at dark Link and released the hook. Without a single flinch, dark Link pulled a translucent blue crystal out of his pocket. It had a bright red core. Link's eyes widened, he knew what was coming next. "Din's fire." Exclaimed dark in an evilly happy way. Suddenly an orb of fire began expanding from the crystal around dark Link. Thinking quickly, Link pulled back on the hook-shot, changing its trajectory. But it was too late. He was able to save most of the chain, but the spike got caught in the orb of flame and melted almost instantaneously. Link dropped the broken hook-shot in the red water and made a quick dash at dark Link. He got close just as the flame subsided. Dark Link smirked. "A head on attack won't work on me." He prepared his sword. But he was wrong. Link spun his heel to the side and began a rotation, holding his sword out to hit dark Link in his side. He was successful, but only to an extent. Dark Link couldn't prevent the injury, but most of it was subsided by his sword. Before any more damage could be done to him, he jumped away. "The spinning sword technique," he exclaimed, "you won't get me with that again, too bad; it was probably your last hope." Link dashed at him again, dark Link better prepared this time. This time, however, instead of attacking, he ducked under dark Link and slid behind him. Seeing an opening, dark Link got Link in the side with his sword. He turned around to face Link. "What the hell was that supposed to do?" Link didn't say anything. He reached into his bag, and pulled out a translucent blue crystal with a red core. He threw it and yelled aloud "din's fire!" the crystal glowed and dark Link dashed backward, guarding with his shield. The shield melted on his arm. When the flames subsided, dark Link threw his shield away, now just a piece of scrap iron. "What was that supposed to d-"he didn't have time to finish his sentence before he was hit hard in the side by a blade. "I-impossible," he said, wincing in pain, "h-how did you get through the flames?" he looked down and saw. Link didn't get through the flames, but his sword went around them. The hilt of the sword was expertly tied to a chain, leading down to the base of a former spring loaded grappling hook, now an extension of his arm. Dark Link painfully slid off of the sword and fell in the water, which quickly turned a dark red. Link got up painfully, pulling himself out of the water, which was quickly becoming a sea of blood. He smiled. "Super spin attack," he said weakly. He fell to the ground almost immediately.

He was happy to wake up in the tunnel of present, with chase floating nearby. He tried to get up, but let out a yell of pain, when he looked at his shoulder, he saw a gaping sword wound. He propped himself up and layed against a wall. "Link, are you all right?" asked chase. Too weak to speak, Link nodded, cleaning his wound and pouring water on a piece of cloth from his backpack. He tied the cloth around his arm the same way he did against dark Link, and then just sat there, thinking. Once or twice chase tried to drum up conversation, but Link never answered him, so he gave up. Eventually Link did say something. "Why?" chase got up and turned to him. "What?" Link sat for a second. "Why did the physical damage from my memory not follow me from the tunnel of past, but did in the tunnel of present?" then he understood. These were not memories, these were current events. They had the power to kill him physically. Without saying anything else or waiting for chase to respond, he got up and continued walking. He didn't get far before he fell unconscious again.

He woke up, without surprise he looked around. He was on a red velvet staircase in a tower. There was no mistake, this was Ganondorf's castle. In front of him was a door with a large lock. In his hand was the key. He opened the door; the mechanism fell to the ground and disappeared. He walked in, the sound of an organ blaring. Playing the organ was a man with hair the color of fire, wearing black clothing, Ganondorf. He turned around and laughed. He didn't say much else, and blasted Link with a tunnel of dark energy. When the darkness had set, he was in a completely different atmosphere. This room had a large green square surrounded by tan squares around it. Ganondorf sat in the middle, smiling evilly at Link. "Now you will die." He drew up an orb of energy and launched it at Link. Any normal person would have evaded this attack with ease, but Link ran head first at it, and swung his sword, volleying it back at his opponent. Ganondorf did the same, sending it back at Link. It seemed like the battle would go on for hours, but Ganondorf released five more orbs and launched them headlong at Link. This didn't phase Link, he set his whole weight on his heel and made a mighty spin, sending all the orbs right back at Ganondorf. He wasn't expecting Link to dodge them, and paid the ultimate price. He fell to the ground writhing in pain; Link reached into his backpack and was surprised to find the hook-shot back in working condition. He launched it straight into Ganondorf's back and pulled himself in. without hesitation, Link drew his powerful sword and drove it deep into Ganondorf's shoulder. Ganondorf let out a powerful scream and fell to the ground. Link also fell to the ground, a sense of pride in himself.

He woke up in the cave without even a scratch on him, and got up, still walking, chase following silently behind him.

He fell unconscious one more time. He awoke on a flat battlefield, broken towers and walls around him. A ring of flames surrounded the area, and a beautiful woman in a pink dress and golden hair was just outside the flames, the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. Unfortunately, what was next to her was Link's sword. He was too distracted to notice the oncoming fist from the evil pig creature that was to be his opponent. Ganondorf's evil power obsessed beast, the evil Ganon. Link had no sword, so he pulled the bow from his back and took an arrow. While avoiding Ganon's attacks, he took out a crystal similar to din's fire; this one had a green core. "Farore's wind" he said aloud, and the arrow glowed with a white light. His arrow had been enchanted. It became an arrow of light. Link loaded his bow, and waited. He finally found the right timing as Ganon punched through a pillar. He fired the arrow straight at his face. The creature writhed in pain, and the walls of fire receded. "Link!" yelled Zelda. "Come and get the sword, quickly!" Link ran headlong towards his sword, pulling it out of the ground and returning to the battle. It was, unfortunately, too late to slay Ganon. The beast was already up and running at him. Link sheathed his sword, knowing he wouldn't be able to get an attack in while the creature could see. Ganon stopped and raised his hands into the air. From what seemed like the air itself, two swords appeared in his hands. Link took this time to load his bow with another light arrow. But Ganon was too quick. He knocked the Farore's wind crystal out of Link's hands before he could finish. Link took a light blow in the stomach and soldiered on, running for the crystal. He made a ducking roll and got it. He yelled as loud and quickly as he could "Farore's wind!" the arrow lit up, and Link got on one knee, aiming at the evil creature charging straight at him. Ganon, however, was smarter than he looked, and threw a rock straight at Link. He took the blow in his hand and dropped the arrow, which rolled to the edge of the platform. Getting up, ignoring the pounding pain from his head injury, he pulled himself, almost limping, but still running, to get the arrow. The arrow was about to fall, he didn't have much time. Link made a baseball slide. The arrow fell before Link could get there. He reached out his hand and was able to get it, ignoring the pain from the wall of flames. He could see the lake of lava below him. He picked himself up, surprisingly he was not on fire, and loaded his bow. This time he didn't give Ganon a chance to stop him. He fired the bow and got him straight between the eyes. He ran quickly, sword in hand, yelling at the top of his lungs. He drove the sword straight through the evil beast, but didn't have time to feel proud before he fell unconscious again.

He was happy to see he woke up in the cave again. His head no longer hurt, but it was still bleeding slowly. He applied some makeshift gauze again and walked out of the cave. It was night. "Let's get some sleep chase." Chase made a nodding motion and sat on a stump. Link prepared a sleeping bag out of a blanket in his bag, using his backpack as a pillow. He looked up at the stars for nearly an hour. "Wait for me," he said, "I'm coming." Link fell asleep moments later.

Chase woke him up the next morning, and the two enjoyed a quick breakfast. They got up at the end and walked toward the next tunnel. "This one is –"he began, but Link finished. "The tunnel of future." He walked in, chase following closely at his side. It didn't take long for Link to fall unconscious, it happened almost immediately.

When he woke up, he thought he was in the water temple. Water surrounded him on all sides of this circular battlefield, when he looked up, he could see the sky leagues above him. It was to his surprise that across from him was Ganondorf. He couldn't believe that Ganondorf got out of the Sacred Realm. He looked himself over in a puddle on the ground. He looked like his younger self, but at the same time different. He pulled from his back the same sword he had in the tunnel of present. Ganondorf came at him with two swords of his own. Link evaded as best he could, he wasn't used to Ganondorf fighting with two swords. On the second strike from his opponent, he blocked them with his sword and shield. They held that position for almost ten minutes, then something else Link didn't expect happened. A light arrow pierced Ganondorf in the back. Seeing an opening, Link sliced quickly across the evil king's chest, and then looked to see where the arrow had come from. It had come from Zelda, a new Zelda, holding the hero's bow he himself had held in what was now a long time ago. Ganondorf didn't stay stunned for long. Before Link had time to think he was struck in the stomach by his opponent's sword. He flew ten feet before hitting the ground. Getting up, he faced his opponent. They ran headlong at each other. Zelda fired another arrow at the evil king. It pierced his arm and he stopped from the pain. Link sliced him across the chest again, and he fell to the ground for a second. At this point, he stepped back. Link tried to run at him, but he just avoided every attack. Link attacked from every angle. He finally caught Ganondorf off guard and Zelda shot him with another arrow. It was time for the final strike. Link ran headlong at the evil king, but Zelda knew there wasn't enough time to reach him. She fired an arrow which ran next to Link. Seeing what she was doing, he jumped on the arrow and rode it at Ganondorf. He was surprised at how light he was. Once he got close, Link jumped off the arrow. The arrow pierced Ganondorf through the chest, and Link drove his sword into Ganondorf's skull. Ganondorf smiled. "The-the wind," he said, "is blowing." He turned to stone, and Link fell right then and there into unconsciousness.

He woke up in the cave. He wondered where he was and when it would happen. Obviously not in his lifetime, but still… he trudged on. Halfway through the cave Link felt the embrace of slumber again.

When he woke, he was himself, he was holding his usual sword. But in the gleam of the blade, he saw his hair was of a different color. Across from him, once again, was the evil king. He recognized Hyrule field this time, and prepared to fight. Once again, Ganondorf had a sword. Sparks flew as the two clashed multiple times. He kicked Ganondorf in the chest to disorient him. He drove his sword into the evil King's chest. "Now stay dead" he said aloud. He and Ganondorf fell, almost simultaneously, to the ground.

Link got up again. He was worried about the future of Hyrule. If the evil king got out twice in the future, what future is it? He kept walking. He could see the sun. He fell unconscious at the gate.

He expected to see Ganondorf again when he woke up. He didn't. Instead the enemy staring back at him was dark Link. Link couldn't believe his eyes. Dark Link had changed since their last encounter. Instead of his black tunic, it was blood red. The sword in his hand was a serrated copy of the sword he had before. His gauntlets had spikes, and his tattoo had a mirror image under his other eye. "Long time no see," he said, "hero boy." Navi was by his side, and he was definitely himself. He raised his sword; it was all he had with him. Dark Link jumped down from his platform and they clashed swords. "You won't get me with that damn trick again." Link tried to slash at him again. He dodged and slid his saw like blade through Link's flesh. Link yelled out in pain. They continued to fight for what seemed like hours, two fighters wielding only swords. As Link fought, he began to recognize where he was. The battlefield was the ruins of Hyrule town. Link was at a disadvantage. They knew each others moves, they were perfect copies. He had one choice. Link ran headlong at his evil clone. Dark Link dodged and slid his sword straight through Link's stomach. He smirked; dark Link had taken the bait. He brought his sword down on the hilt of his opponent's. Instinctively, dark Link let go of the blade. Link jumped away and pulled the sword out of his stomach. He fought the pain and sheathed the sword in his own sheath. Blood dripped profusely from Link's stomach wound. He locked the blade in his sheath with some rope, and ran headlong at his unarmed enemy. Dark Link couldn't fight it. This was the end. Link drove the sword straight through his heart. His evil doppelganger was dead. He was afraid he was too, he fell to his knees. In front of him he saw a calendar. The date was circled. It was the nineteenth of spring, one week from where he was in the present. Link fell unconscious. He was not worried. He was ready.

He woke up in the cave, glad that death hadn't taken him. He walked out of the cave into a forest with a stone road running through the middle, there was not a cloud in the sky, but there were large puddles all over. Link looked in one of the puddles. The puddle was playing a series of images. It was his battle with the giant lizard, King Dodongo. Link now knew why they called it the forest of memories. He walked the stone path and stopped at the end. There, sitting on a pedestal, was a navy blue fairy. She got up when Link approached. "L-Link?" she said. He smiled. "Long time no see Navi." she approached him. "I'm glad you're finally here, you now know what it means to be a hero. Let's go home." Link nodded. "Ok, but first, there's something I need to do." He walked over to one of the puddles and waited for a memory.

It had been three weeks since Link had been in the forest of memories, and he found himself back in the blacksmith's shop. "Hey, is my sword going to be much longer?" Navi was floating near his head. The blacksmith smiled. "Not much longer Mr. Link, why don't you tell me about the time you saved Termina from the evil skull kid?" he smiled. "It was seven years ago, I was walking through the lost woods looking for my old friend…" he continued his story. The blacksmith listened intently as he worked on the sword. On the wall was a large photo, poster sized. It depicted a town surrounded by a large clock. The subtitle at the bottom read, "Clock town in the land of Termina. Taken by the hero Link."


End file.
